Une éternelle jalousie
by MiraJohnson
Summary: Hermione a subi un évènement durant l'été précédant son entrée en sixième année. Elle a changé et son changement lui fera connaître de nouveaux amis et un amour peu commun !
1. Chapter 1 : Une journée bien mouvementée

Alors je me lance dans la publication de ma première fiction sur le pairing Severus Snape et Hermione Granger. Alors tout d'abord avant de publier le premier chapitre je vous donne quelques éléments sur l'histoire et l'arrière plan, ainsi que quelques points d'ordre général.

● _La guerre est finie. Harry, Ronald et Hermione ont trouvé tout les Horcruxes et ont détruit le lord.__  
><em>_● Tous les Mangemorts sont emprisonnés. Très peu sont encore en liberté.__  
><em>_● Albus Dumbledore est encore en vie, et malgré sont âge avancé, il est toujours directeur de Poudlard.__  
><em>_● Remus, Tonks, Maugrey et tous ceux mort durant la bataille le sont toujours !__  
><em>_● Malgré des demandes fructueuses de la part du ministère le trio continuent leurs études à Poudlard.__  
><em>_● Je prends en considération tout les tomes, mais comme si les évènements c'étaient passés de la première à la sixième année._

● _L'histoire va fonctionner sur la vie au château des deux personnages Hermione et Severus, et de d'autres personnages, comme Harry et Ronald ainsi que celui de deux personnages sortis de mon imagination ! Mais çà se sera une surprise pour le chapitre 4 !_

● _Je posterais chapitres par chapitres, même si je n'ai pas spécialement coupée ma fic en chapitres._

● _TOUT appartient à la fabuleuse écrivaine J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire, et les deux perso de mon imagination !_

● _La publication des chapitres se sera pas forcément régulière, je les posterais suivant mon avancement de l'histoire et suivant mon temps libre !_

_Si vous voulez quelques détails, comme la bio de mes personnages inventés, je mettrais le lien de mon blog sur mon profil._

_Voilà maintenant je vous laisse lire._

* * *

><p><span>Premier chapitre : Une journée mouvementée<span>

La guerre est enfin finie. Harry Potter, ce garçon je l'ai vu grandir, portant le poids de la célébrité sur les épaules malgré son âge. Il a réussi la mission qu'il lui a été confié, une mission digne d'un Auror. Lyli aurait été si fière de lui, il est le portrait craché de son maraudeur de père. Je n'ai jamais détesté James Potter. J'ai toujours été jaloux de sa beauté, de sa façon d'être... Lyli le méritait, elle était belle à ses côtés, elle a toujours été belle. Et malgré cette différence avec moi, elle a toujours été présente pour moi. Elle me manque tellement.

Severus Snape était plongé dans ses pensées, si bien qu'il n'avait pas entendu les élèves bruyants derrière la porte de sa salle de classe. Il sursauta lorsque timidement une jeune élève brune s'était risquée à frapper à la porte. Ayant horreur qu'on le tire de ses souvenirs d'une telle façon, il fonça telle une chauve-souris en direction de l'entrée de la classe et ouvrit violemment la porte, menaça de la faire sortir de ses gonds.

« Entrez ! Sans un mot ! Si je vois ne serait ce que des lèvres bouger, 50 points seront enlevés à la maison de l'élève et de plus il gagnera une semaine de retenue à récurer les chaudrons des premières années ! S'exclama sarcastiquement le professeur de potions »

Foutus cornichon, toujours les même à me causer des ennuis Potter, Weasley et Granger...

« Ouvrez vos livres page 394 ! Et au travail ! »

Première heure de cour de la semaine, de l'année, et déjà l'homme des cachots était déjà de mauvaise humeur. Son petit jeu favori : retirer des points aux Gryffondors allait commencer.

«- Longdubat... Vous appelez ceci une potion ? Pitoyable..._Recuro _et 5 points en moins pour votre performance lamentable au bout de cinq années à faire des potions ! Finnigan... Connaissez-vous vos couleurs ? Dans la recette de votre livre c'est écrit bleu la potion et non rouge..._Recuro _et 5 points en moins ! Weasley... Je vois que vous ne savez toujours pas lire, votre potion est aussi ridicule que vous... Recuro et cinq points en moins ! Potter...

- Monsieur ! Vous êtes injuste envers les Gryffondors ! Seulement nous avons le droit à vos méprisables sarcasmes ! S'indigna une jeune fille à la chevelure brune

- Granger, êtes vous incapable de vous taire ou êtes vous fière d'être une insupportable miss je sais tout ?

- ...

- C'est mieux ! Avec votre performance à vouloir étendre votre courage Gryffondoriens et a toujours vouloir défendre vos petit camardes, vous venez de faire perdre 50 points à votre maison et de gagner une semaine de retenue à récurer les chaudrons des premières années ! »

La jeune Lionne se leva de sa chaise et fit face à la terreur des cachots, défiant avec courage le professeur redouté de beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard.

« Miss Granger je vous conseil de vous asseoir immédiatement où sinon se sera le renvoi définitif de mon cour de potions jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité et des retenus à n'en plus finir ! »

Hermione Granger s'assit tout en fixant continuellement son professeur en qui une haine grandissante régnait en elle. La fin de l'heure se passant dans le silence complet seul quelques regards fut lancés ici et là, témoignant du choc de cette rébellion venant d'une élève qui autrefois été si discrète et obéissante du règlement de l'établissement.

La sonnerie libératrice pour les élèves et le professeur se fit entendre. Le professeur Snape, se retrouva à son bureau assez mécontent de cette première heure de cour où une élève qu'il n'avait jamais réprimandé que pour son insolente intelligence était devenue comme ce Potter, arrogante et insolente.

« Foutu premières années ! A me faire exploser tout mes chaudrons ! 'Dois me montrer plus sévère... »

Marmonna le Professeur Snape dans une barbe inexistante.

Il se dirigeait avec fureur vers la grande salle pour le déjeunez de midi, faisant fuir sur son passage les quelques élèves encore dans les couloirs.

«- Tiens voilà le professeur capable d'enlever 75 points à une seule maison en uniquement deux heures de cours ! Et évidemment il est inutile de préciser à qui et surtout les heures de retenus distribuées comme des cadeaux ! Quelle est votre méthode Severus ? S'exclama avec indignation et rage le Professeur Mcgonagall

- Bonjour à vous aussi Professeur ! Répliqua le professeur Snape

- Et c'est tout ! Une explication vous écorcherez la bouche peut être ! S'indigna la directrice des Lions

- Vos Gryffondors ne sont pas capables de faire correctement une potion ne serait ce qu'un dixième de la préparation ! Pour ce qui est du cas Granger, cette insupportable miss je sais tout c'est opposée à moi !

- Severus, cette jeune demoiselle que vous connaissiez les années précédentes a disparu, a changé ! Miss Granger a perdu ses parents après une attaque de Mangemorts encore en liberté ! Ces derniers ont du vouloir se venger de la mort de Tom ! Déclara Albus Dumbledore »

Severus lâcha le Directeur de Poudlard du regard et regarda discrètement vers la table des Gryffondors, vers le l'inséparable trio. Cependant quelques chose avait changé, le groupe si soudé avant était comme dissous, brisé. Les deux garçons parlait, riaient mais la jeune fille jouait avec sa fourchette dans son assiette. Les yeux dans le vide, elle semblait blanche et avait les yeux cernés comme si le sommeil la fuyait depuis plusieurs jours, son visage était plus mince surement dû au poids qu'elle a perdu. Cette jeune Lionne pleine de vie et de joie avait tout perdu en quelques heures, elle vivait dans une famille heureuse et la voilà orpheline après un terrible évènement. Elle semblait tellement ailleurs, qu'on aurait pu penser qu'elle se trouvait sous l'emprise de l'_Imperium._  
><em><br>_

« - Severus, reprenez vous, je ne sais pas à quoi vous pensiez mais votre fourchette en à fait les frais ! Rigola le professeur situer à sa gauche

- Hmm ? Excusez-moi ! _Reparo _! »

Le professeur Snape se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, et fonça hors de salle laissant surpris les quelques élèves ayant vu la scène. Il sorti du château, et se dirigea dans le parc de Poudlard éclairé par le clair de lune. L'air été frais, l'été s'en allait peu à peu laissant place à l'automne. Severus se laissa glisser le long d'un arbre, la tête entre les genoux, perplexe de la situation dans laquelle il s'était encore mis. La jeune Hermione avait déjà tant subie durant l'été et lui il avait fait qu'accentuer la douleur de la jeune fille. Il ne faisait que çà faire souffrir les femmes ! Mais que pouvait-il savoir de cette histoire ? Pourquoi le Directeur n'avait il pas mit les professeurs au courant de l'histoire de la jeune fille afin d'éviter ce genre de débordement ? J'ai commis une grave erreur professionnelle aujourd'hui... Pourquoi je me mets dans cet état ? J'ai toujours agis ainsi avec les élèves, peut importe leur âge, leur situation... Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? J'ai le sentiment que je devrais aller présenter mes excuses à la jeune fille, mais où peut-elle être à cette heure ?

Le professeur sorti de sa léthargie et se dirigea vers le château laissant son cœur le guider. Il vagabonda à travers les couloirs déserts du collège, illuminer par la pleine lune, les ronflements des tableaux résonnait dans les couloirs vides. Le professeur déambulait depuis une bonne heure dans les couloirs lorsqu'il arriva devant l'escalier de la tour Est du Château, un endroit qu'il aimait fréquenter lors de ses nuits d'insomnie à repenser au passé et à toute ses choses qui le torture nuit après nuit. Une tour qui à l'origine devait servir de volière mais jugée trop haute à atteindre elle fut laissé telle quelle d'après l'histoire de Poudlard. Tant de salle avait son histoire, tant de recoins avait une anecdote qu'un livre fut écrit, Severus l'avait jugé ridicule par son début puis attiré par la lecture de ce livre il se résigna à son achat et le trouva fort enrichissant. Le professeur de potions grimpa les quelques marches et se retrouva face à un spectacle peu commun. Son élève, qu'il avait auparavant réprimandé, était là devant lui assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les pieds dans le vide, les cheveux au vent, le regard dans le vide avec les yeux encore humides des larmes ayant coulées depuis de longues heures. Severus Snape fut confus de surprendre un tel moment d'intimité de la jeune femme, il resta dans l'encadrement de la porte et observa la jeune lionne.

* * *

><p>Voilà le premier chapitre est fini, j'espère qu'il vous a plus ? Laissez des reviews pour une quelconque critiques du moment qu'elle soit un minimum constructif ! Le prochain chapitre sera pour bientôt !<p>

Mira


	2. Chapter 2 : Des souvenirs éreintants

Tout appartient à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling, Sauf les deux persos imaginaire qui m'appartiennent ainsi que l'histoire présente ici :D

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitres 2 : Des souvenirs éreintants <span>

«- 50 points en moins ! J'ai fait perdre cinquante points à Gryffondor ! S'exclama la jeune Gryffondor indignée  
>-'Mione calme toi, ce n'est rien et puis c'est la première fois en six ans qu'un professeur te retire des points ! Dit-il en essayant de la rassurer »<p>

Les trois jeunes gens après avoir dîner, c'étaient posés à leur endroit préféré près de la cheminée dans la salle commune. Peu d'élèves était encore présent, la plupart étaient partis se coucher, seuls quelques uns jouaient encore à une partie d'échec versions sorciers, lisaient un livre, ou bien discutaient.  
>Harry et Ronald avaient répété cette phrase plus d'une fois dans la journée, mais leur amie ne les écoutaient même pas, elle était entêté avec cette histoire de points alors qu'ils savaient très bien qu'en même pas une journée ils allaient les récupérer, en revanche pour la semaine de retenue ils n'y pouvaient rien. Ils observaient Hermione se lamenter sur son sort à propos de la dispute en elle et Snape ce matin même<p>

« -Les garçons vous pensez que je devrais aller m'excuser auprès du professeur Snape ! Demanda timidement la jeune lionne  
>- Tu rigoles 'Mione ? Ce vieux graisseux ne mérite pas tes excuses ! Et puis depuis le temps que les élèves souhaitaient que quelqu'un réagisse ! Répondit le roux<br>- Ron ! Hermione, écoute, si tu veux présenter tes excuses au Professeur Snape, tu peux toujours essayer, mais ce n'est pas sûr qu'il prête oreilles à ce que tu vas lui dire ! Expliqua Harry  
>- Oui c'est vrai ! Répliqua Hermione à bout de force en s'enfonçant dans un des fauteuils rouges de la salle commune »<p>

La jeune fille n'en pouvait déjà plus. Première journée de cour et elle avait déjà fait passer sa maison en quatrième positions. La rentrée commençait mal, comme si les évènements de l'été n'avait pas suffit il fallait que çà continu.  
>Hermione Granger venait d'avoir 16 ans et avait déjà vécu énormément de chose, la quête des Horcruxes, l'assassinat du Lord, la perte de nombreux amis durant la bataille mais tout ceci n'était pas un secret pour ces deux meilleurs amis, en revanche la perte de ses parents cette année en était un. La jeune lionne ne voulait pas en parler, elle n'en parlait jamais, seul le directeur de Poudlard était au courant, il est toujours au courant de tout. Elle ne voulait pas que ses deux amis s'inquiète pour elle.<p>

Les souvenirs de cette soirée lui revinrent en tête, comme si c'était hier.

*Flash Back*

La jeune femme rentrait d'une journée d'emplettes sur le chemin de traverse, pour sa prochaine rentrée à Poudlard. Elle avait laissé un mot à ses parents pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas à leur retour du travail au cabinet de dentiste. Hermione était contente de sa journée elle avait revu Ron et Harry sur le chemin, et ensemble ils avaient bu une Bière-au-beurre au Chaudron Baveur. Sourire aux lèvres elle arriva devant chez elle, mais elle fut surprise en ne voyant aucunes lumières allumées dans la maison, ses parents n'avaient pas l'habitude de rentrer si tard. Par prudence elle sortit discrètement sa baguette magique de sa poche et s'avança en direction de la porte d'entrer, celle-ci n'étant pas fermée, Hermione la poussant doucement, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait trouver à l'intérieur. Après la mort du Lord, Hermione ainsi que ses amis savaient qu'ils étaient encore en danger du moins tant que tout les Mangemorts ne seraient mit derrière les barreaux. La peur au ventre, la jeune femme pénétra dans l'entrée où plusieurs bibelots se trouvaient fracassés au sol, une larme coulant sur sa joue, elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin, mais son courage la poussa à avance.

Elle arriva au salon, l'endroit ne ressemblait plus à celui qu'elle avait quitté ce matin, canapé éventrée, les cadres photos brisés au sol, du verre jonché le sol de toute part, et par ci par là des gouttes de sang, comme si quelqu'un avait cherché à fuir. Hermione se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine d'où elle distinguait une masse informe, d'une main tremblante elle poussa la porte, à la vu de l'horreur qui si trouvait la jeune femme tomba à genou. Là à quelques mètres d'elle, sa mère et son père baignant dans un bain de sang, mais ils n'étaient pas mort de leurs blessures, Hermione le voyait à leurs yeux ils étaient figés et apeurés, la seul marque que peut laisser le sortilège impardonnable, le sortilège de la mort. En levant son regard vers le mur d'en face, elle eu un haut le cœur, une inscription avec le sang de ses parents avait été inscrite. « _Tous les sang-de-bourbes mourront_ ».

*Fin du Flash Back*

« - Hermione ! Hermione, tu es avec nous ? S'exclamait les garçons inquiets.  
>- Hmm ? Oh excusez moi les garçons, j'étais dans mes pensées ! Répondit la jeune femme en essuyant une larme sur sa joue.<br>- Hermione, tu m'inquiètes vraiment ! Tu n'es plus comme avant, qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ? On est tes amis, tu peux nous parler ! Déclara calmement le jeune homme à la chevelure noire.  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, çà va passer, juste un manque de sommeil. J'ai énormément travaillé durant les vacances et très peu dormit ! Menti la jeune Lionne en se relevant de son fauteuil.<br>- Bon d'accord ! Répondit le jeune Lion peu rassuré. »

Hermione pris sa cape, embrassa ses deux amis sur le front, leur sourit et sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Un courant d'air la fit frissonner et elle resserra un peu plus sa cape autour d'elle. La jeune femme ne savait où aller à une heure pareille, elle vagabonda au gré de son envi, explorant ici et là des couloirs encore inconnus pour elle. Les couloirs étaient frais par cette fin d'été, par moment le vent s'engouffrait part une fenêtre faisant vaciller les flammes des torches. Certains tableaux encore éveillés furent surpris de voir une jeune Gryffondor dehors par une heure pareille en ce début d'années.

La Gryffondor arriva devant un escalier d'une tour probablement Est, ne sachant pas vraiment où il menait, elle l'emprunta. Dans le couloir la pierre était humide, la fraicheur saisit la jeune fille, elle arriva en haut et Hermione y découvrit une petite pièce sombre, avec une seule ouverture au fond, il n'y avait aucun éclairage, seule le claire de lune éclairait la pièce. La jeune lionne se dirigea vers la fenêtre, elle pouvait y voir le parc du château, à cette heure ci les animaux avaient repris leur droit, on pouvait apercevoir une licorne à l'orée de la forêt interdite, dans le lac les sirènes nageaient, quelques oiseaux s'envolaient par ci par là, au loin la cabane de Hagrid était illuminée. Hermione s'assit sur le rebord laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide, elle laissa les larmes qu'elle avait retenu s'échapper des yeux, et rouler le long de ses joues et enfin mourir dans le vide. Mourir... elle y avait souvent pensé après la mort de ses parents, tant de questions l'avaient tourmenté, elle ne pouvait plus dormir sans que le souvenir des corps de ses parents ne viennent la hanter. Elle avait soif de vengeance mais si seulement elle savait qui avait commis cette acte horrible envers ses parents innocents et au courant de rien dans le monde magique, elle aurait pu se venger.

Les pensées de la jeune femme se heurtaient ainsi à ses questions pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que plus aucunes larmes ne puissent couler, comme si son corps était desséché de toutes larmes.

Elle se leva et se mit debout sur le rebord, elle ne voulait plus ressentir cette douleur lancinante, qui la transperçait de jour en jour, de plus en plus forte. Elle voulait arrêter cette souffrance, elle savait que ses parents ne souhaitaient pas qu'elle en finisse avec la vie, ils lui diraient qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à vivre, mais comment pouvait elle vivre avec la mort de ses parents ? Elle regardant dans le vide, elle voulait sauter mais elle repensait à ses amis, à ses envies pour l'avenir, puis elle se dit qu'elle devait vivre pour ses parents...

Elle descendit prudemment du rebord et se rassit les jambes toujours le vide. Elle laissa ses pensées l'envahir, et un coup de vent ébouriffa ses cheveux et sécha ses larmes encore présentes sur ses joues. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle.  
>La jeune surprise se retourna, elle vit le professeur Snape appuyé sur le mur du fond.<p>

« - Bonsoir miss Granger ! »

* * *

><p>Voilà le deuxième chapitre fin prêt :D J'espère qu'il vous a plu !<p>

Mira


End file.
